Intricate
by Lacey52
Summary: Apperances are sometimes deciving and things happen the way they're meant to...even if there are a few bumps in the path.  More of a joking test of something new for me. DerekxCasey...or Dasey as most seem to say.


**Intricate**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A Note_: Wow…this is my first story other than Danny Phantom. I haven't even seen very many episodes, but I've wandered across some fabulous fan fiction, which makes me want to watch more.  
Let's just say it all inspired me to try this. It's probably a one time thing, unless the plot bunnies don't leave me alone, lol.  
Probably OOC too…oh well, just give me some suggestions and remember that they're probably around…seventeen or older in this. I'd appreciate some feedback on this one if you have the time.  
Hope you guys enjoy.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Sounds of laugher and shouting, play and the television, her husband shuffling case papers and the popping and sizzling that signified the starting of dinner all drifted up the stairs to where Nora stood shutting the door of her eldest daughter's room after putting away a few clothes that she had washed earlier. It was getting late and she was beginning to wonder if Casey would make her date on time.

Striding down the hall she found herself passing the bathroom where the sound of water falling was intermingled with raised voices. The voices belonging to the third and fourth eldest member of their household.

"If you didn't hog the bathroom-"

"Well if you would stick to the schedule George set up, I-"

"Would you just shut it and-"

"Kids?" Nora's voice cut through their argument, the worry in her tone apparent, "What are you two doing?"

"Shaving," came the double reply, then glaring silence as they more than likely were glaring at one another. Of course, in that moment of silence the question of just how they could both be shaving in that one tiny bathroom came to the forefront of her mind. She immediately set the rest of the clothes in her arms down and decided to barge in.

"Nora!" Derek jerked back from the door, face half shaved and a rather surprised look on his face that she'd just come busting in, "What's up?"

"What are the two of you doing in here, together?" she shot a look between the young man standing in front of the mirror and the shower that was currently running, "And what, young lady, do you think you are doing?"

"I'm in a bathing suit Mom," Casey pulled the shower curtain back slightly to reveal she was just as she had said, decently covered by a full one piece, with shorts pulled over the tight material as well, "I had to figure out a way to shave with Derek in here and this was the best I could come up with."

"Yeah, she's got brains," the young man rolled his eyes, turning back to delicately shaving under his nose, "And impatience, she couldn't even wait ten minutes for me to get done. She just barges in and starts the shower, yakking away about how long _I _take to shave."

"I'm running late, Derek," came the growl from the shower, "and in case you haven't noticed in all your stupid years of womanizing, it takes a little longer for girls to shave than for boys to, though you seem to have magically defied even that cliché."

"Thanks," Derek picked up a stray scrunchi from the sink side and slung it over the top of the shower curtain, "You finally noticed I defy all odds."

"Would you just get over yourself?" Casey shot back as she turned off the water and stepped out, reaching for the towel behind her mother before Nora finally gave up and handed it to her, "Thanks Mom, at least someone cares enough to be kind to me."

"You two are both running late," the woman sighed and turned to leave, handing Derek the pile of his clothes instead of making the trip to his room, "If either of you want to make your date then you'd better get dressed. We, as in the rest of this nutso family, are having dinner in ten minutes."

"Move it space Case," Derek shouldered his way past her, dropping his razor in the sink and snagging a corner of her towel to wipe his face with. Casey retaliated by pushing him away and striding out the door, heading to her room to dress.

Nora simply shook her head and started down the stairs, ignoring Derek sticking his tongue out at her daughter's retreating form as he backed towards his room. She rolled her eyes when she heard two doors slam shut and wondered if Lizzie remembered to check on dinner like she asked.

"Lizzie! The food is burning!"

"Ed! You were supposed to remind me!"

"I was helping you with your science project, how was I supposed to remember to check the time when you didn't?"

Obviously, it was just another normal day in her household.

Five minutes later a pressed and dressed Derek wandered down the stairs and set himself firmly in his chair, flipping on the television as he awaited his date, who was running just as late as he was. Another three minutes found Casey rushing down the stairs, ignoring the quiet taunt of "Klutz," from Derek when she nearly tripped on the last step.

"Oh, just shut it," Casey hurriedly slipped her shoes on, "I didn't trip, so you can't say it."

"You almost did," Derek rose, stretching as he grabbed for his leather jacket, "Therefore, you are still 'Klutzilla' and I can still say it."

"Ugh, would you just move?" Casey reached for her jacket as well, only to find it wrapping around her shoulders courtesy of her date, giving a sheepish smile as George rolled his eyes from his spot on the couch, "Thanks."

"No problem, but if you weren't such a slow poke, we wouldn't be so late," Derek jingled his car keys and moved to open the door, "After you."

"You are such a pain, and thank you," Casey started out the door, "I wouldn't have been late if you hadn't refused to finish your homework like George wanted you to before we went out tonight and-"

But the door cut off the rest of the conversation as Nora came in to gather George for dinner, both parents catching the lighthearted grin on both of their children's faces. Taking a moment to sit, Nora leaned against her husband and smiled, "They're not quite what I expected, but I suppose it's better than it used to be. I was so worried about what would happen with the two of them constantly together…"

"They're good kids," George shook his head and chuckled to himself, shuffling a few pages back into order and slipping them into his briefcase, "They've made it this long."

"I know," she smiled, then had to bite her lip as Derek opened the door for Casey to rush back in, rolling his eyes as he watched her hurry upstairs.

"It's just a purse!" he called, a playful light behind his eyes, "You don't even need it, I mean, you somehow managed to convince _me _to _pay_ tonight! What happened to breaking the ideal of what feminism is and embracing feminist ideas?"

"I _have_ to have it Derek," Casey let out a frustrated groan as she hurried into her room, "Don't be an insensitive jerk!"

"I'm always a jerk, Case, you just chose to like me too much to notice."

"Oh, trust me, I notice," the girl huffed down the stairs, then pushed past him, "Bye George, bye Mom."

"See ya'," Derek saluted and gave a cocky grin as he marched out behind Casey, "Hey babe, wanna-"

"Finish that sentence, Venturi," Casey's voice faded as the door started to shut, "I swear, you're such a…"

"Keener?"

"_Derek_."

Nora and George could only laugh, thinking on how wonderfully complicated their children's lives were. It seemed to work for them though, so who were they to interfere? If they could overcome everything they'd been through to get to this point, then they could overcome anything they would be faced with. No one was worried, and things, as always, turned out as they should be.


End file.
